Eternidade
by patyzinha
Summary: Kagome, de 17 anos, sobreviveu a um acidente de carro que matou toda a sua familia. Agora ela vive com sua tia, atormentada não só pela culpa de ter sobrevivido, mas também por uma nova habilidade de ouvir os pensamentos de todos ao seu redor. Ela tenta diminuir essas distrações ao colocar seu capuz e deixar seu iPod bem alto, até Sesshoumaru, o bonitinho garoto novo da escola ...


Kagome, de 17 anos, sobreviveu a um acidente de carro que matou seus pais, sua irmã mais nova e seu cachorro. Agora ela vive com sua tia na Carolina do Sul, atormentada não só pela culpa de ter sobrevivido, mas também por uma nova habilidade de ouvir os pensamentos de todos ao seu redor. Ela tenta diminuir essas distrações ao colocar seu capuz e deixar seu iPod bem alto, até Sesshoumaru, o bonitinho garoto novo da escola, a convencer de que precisa sair de sua zona de conforto. Sesshoumaru, contudo, é assustadoramente esperto – e tem a estranha habilidade de produzir tulipas do nada e desaparecer em momentos críticos.

Gráfico da cor de auras:

Vermelho: energia, força, raiva, sexualidade, paixão, medo, ego

Laranja: Auto-controle, ambição, coragem, consideração, falta de vontade, apatia

Verde:Pacifico, curador, compaixão, enganador, invejoso

Azul: Espiritual, leal, criativo, sensitivo, gentil, mal humorado

Violeta: Altamente espiritual, sabedoria, intuição

Índigo: Benevolente, altamente intuitivo, procura

Rosa: Amor, sinceridade, amizade

Cinza:Depressão, tristeza, exaustão, baixa energia, cepticismo.

Marrom: Luto, auto-envolvimento, teimoso

Preto: Falta de energia, doença, morte iminente

Branco: Balanço perfeito

UM

"Adivinha quem é?"

As palmas quentes e pegajosas de Sango pressionadas com força contra minhas bochechas enquanto a ponta do anel de crânio dela deixavam uma manha na minha pele. E embora meus olhos estivessem cobertos e fechados, eu sei que o cabelo preto tingido dela está repartido no meio, o corset preto de vinil está sendo usado sobre uma gola olímpica* (se mantendo em conformidade com a política de vestimenta da nossa escola), sua saia de satin preta novinha já tem um buraco perto da bainha que ela fez com o salto das bota Doc Martens, e os olhos dela parecem dourados mas isso é só porque ela está usando lentes.

Eu também sei que o pai dela não está longe a "negócios" como ela disse, que o personal trainer da mãe dela é bem mais "personal*" do que "trainer," e que o irmão menos quebrou o cd do Evanescence dela mas ele tem medo demais para contar a ela. Mas eu não sei nada disso por ficar espionando ou espiando ou sequer porque me contaram.

Eu sei porque eu sou uma psíquica.

"Depressa! Adivinhe! O sino vai tocar!" ela disse, a voz rouca, áspera, como se ela fumasse um maço por dia, embora ela só tenha tentado fumar uma vez. Eu enrolei, pensando na ultima pessoa com quem ela quer ser confundida."É a Hillary Duff?"

"Ew. Adivinha de novo!" Ela pressionou mais, sem fazer ideia que eu não tenho que ver para saber. "É o Sr. Bankotsu Shichinintai?" Ela riu e soltou, lambendo o polegar e mirando para a tatuagem manchada que ela deixou na minha bochecha, mas eu ergui minha mão e fui mais rápida que ela. Não porque eu fico enojada com a ideia da saliva dela (eu quero dizer, eu sei que ela é saudável), mas porque eu não quero que ela me toque de novo. Toque revela demais, é muito exaustivo, então eu tento evitar a qualquer custo. Ela agarra o capuz do meu casaco e o tira da minha cabeça, então entortou os olhos para meus fones de ouvido e perguntou, "Você está ouvindo o que?" Eu pus a mão dentro do meu bolso para iPod que eu tinha costurado na parte de dentro de todos os meus casacos, escondendo aquelas cordas brancas da vista dos professores, então eu o entreguei e observei os olhos dela se esbugalharem quando ela disse, "O que? Eu quero dizer, dá pra ficar mais alto?E quem é esse?" Ela balança o iPod entre nós para que nós duas possamos ouvir Sid Vicious (Vocalista da banda Sex Pistols gritando sobre anarquia no Reino Unido. E a verdade é, eu não sei se Sid é contra ou a favor disso. Eu só sei que ele é quase auto o bastante para entorpecer meus sentidos aguçados.

"Sex Pistols," eu disse, desligando e o colocando de volta no meu compartimento secreto. "Estou surpresa que você tenha conseguido me ouvir." Ela sorri ao mesmo tempo em que os sinos tocaram. Mas eu só dou nos ombros. Eu não preciso escutar para ouvir. Embora não é como se eu fosse mencionar isso. Eu só digo a ela que eu a vejo no almoço e vou pra aula, caminhando pelo campus e me encolho quando eu senso dois caras indo de fininho por trás dela, pisando na bainha da saia dela e fazendo ela quase cair. Mas quando ela vira e faz um sinal do mal (ok, não é o sinal do mal de verdade, é só algo que ela inventou) e os encara com os olhos amarelos, eles imediatamente se afastam e deixam ela em paz. E eu suspiro aliviada enquanto vou para aula, sabendo que não vai demorar para a energia do toque de Sango sumir. Eu vou em direção ao meu assento nos fundos, evitando a bolsa que Kikyo Taketa propositalmente colocou no meu caminho, enquanto ignoro a serenata diária de "Perrrrrdedoraaaa!" que ela sussurra baixinho. Então eu deslizo para minha cadeira, pego meu livro, caderno, e caneta da minha bolsa, insiro meu fone de ouvido, coloco meu capuz de volta na minha cabeça, solto minha mochila na cadeira ao meu lado, e espero o Myoga aparecer. Sr. Robns está sempre atrasado. Na maior parte porque ele gosta de tomar alguns goles da pequena garrafa térmica entre as aulas. Mas isso é só porque a mulher grita com ele o tempo todo, a filha acha que ele é um perdedor, e ele basicamente odeia a vida dele. Eu soube tudo no meu primeiro dia de aula, quando minha mão automaticamente tocou na dele enquanto eu dava a ele meus papeis de transferência. Então agora, sempre que eu preciso entregar algo a ele, eu só deixa na beira da mesa dele. Eu fecho meus olhos e espero, meus dedos rastejando pela parte de dentro do meu casaco, trocando a música de um Sid Vicious gritando para algo mais suave, silencioso. Todo aquele barulho alto não é mais necessário agora que estou em aula. Eu acho que uma proporção menor de aluno/estudante mantém a energia psíquica um pouco contida.

Eu nem sempre fui uma aberração. Eu costumava ser uma adolescente normal. Do tipo que ia para bailes da escola, tinha paixões por celebridades, e era tão vaidosa sobre meu longo cabelo loiro que eu não sonharia em o prender em um rabo de cavalo e o esconder embaixo de um capuz de um casaco. Eu tinha uma mãe, um pai, uma irmãzinha chamada Rin, e um doce labrador amarelo chamado Buyo. Eu vivia numa casa legal, em uma boa vizinhança, em Eugene, Oregon. Eu era popular, feliz, e mal podia esperar para o segundo ano começar já que tinha acabado de me tornar a líder das lideres de torcida. Minha vida estava completa, e o céu era o limite. E embora a ultima parte seja um clichê total, também é ironicamente verdade.

Embora tudo isso seja só um boato até onde me interessa. Porque desde o acidente, a única coisa que eu consigo lembrar claramente é de ter morrido.

Eu tive o que eles chamam de EQM, ou "experiência quase-morte." Só que eles estão errados. Porque acredite em mim, não houve nada de "quase" nela. É como, se num momento minha irmãzinha Rin e eu estivéssemos sentadas no banco de trás da SUV do meu pai, a cabeça de Buyo descansando no colo de Rin, enquanto o rabo dele descansava suavemente contra minha perna, e a próxima coisa que eu sei todos os air bags estavam explodidos, o carro estava destruído, e eu estava vendo tudo do lado de fora. Eu olhei para os destroços – o vidro quebrado, as portas amassadas, o pára-choque da frente num pinho em um abraço letal – me perguntando sobre o que tinha dado errado enquanto eu esperava e rezava que todos tivessem se safado também. Então eu ouvi um latido familiar, e virei para ver todos andando por um caminho, com Buyo balançando o rabo e liderando o caminho.

Eu fui atrás deles. A princípio tentando correr e os alcançar, mas então diminuindo a velocidade e escolhendo procrastinar. Querendo vagar por aquele campo de fragrâncias de árvores pulsantes e flores que tremiam, fechando meus olhos contra a névoa deslumbrante que refletia e brilhava e fazia tudo mais brilhante. Eu me prometi que levaria apenas um momento. Assim tão cedo, eu voltaria e me os encontraria. Mas quando eu finalmente fui procurar, foi em tempo para ter um rápido deslumbre deles sorrindo e acenando e cruzando uma ponte, meros segundos antes de eles sumirem.

Eu entrei em pânico. Eu olhei em toda parte. Correndo de um lado para o outro, mas tudo parecia o mesmo – quente, branca, brilhante, esplendida, linda, idiota nevoa. E eu cai no chão, minha pele doeu devido ao frio, meu corpo todo se torceu, chorando, gritando, xingando, implorando, fazendo promessas, que eu sabia que nunca poderia manter. E então eu ouvi alguém dizer, "Kagome? Esse é o seu nome? Abra seus olhos e olhe para mim." Eu tropecei de volta para a superfície. De volta para onde tudo era dor, e miséria, e uma dor cortante na minha testa. E eu olhei para o cara inclinado em cima de mim, olhei nos olhos escuros dele, e sussurrei, "Eu sou Kagome," antes de desmaiar de novo.


End file.
